pleasebenicefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons have been in the game in some form since version 13, when the Automatic Rifle was added to the game. Due to the nature of 'please be nice :(', weapons are subject to dramatic change at any point. Vortex Gun While not a weapon in the traditional sense, the Vortex Gun is a versatile tool that allows the player to cause enemies, bunnies, and birds to gravitate toward the point on the map where the player clicks. The effect remains active for as long as the player holds the mouse, allowing a certain amount of control over the map. Bunnies respond very well to the vortex and can be moved around the map at will (to great effect, for players using the bunny gun), but Spikes will bounce faster the longer you maintain the vortex, causing them to become even more deadly! The Vortex gun does not influence Dome fossil enemies or Bosses. Last Update *The Vortex Gun was last updated in version 44, when the controls were changed from Left Mouse Button to Right Mouse Button. History *The Vortex Gun first appeared in version 16 in response to a request for "gravity." *The early version of the Vortex Gun caused all entities to gravitate smoothly to the gun, much as the bunnies do now. This made spikes very easy to deal with. When Spikes were given extra speed in later versions, they responded differently to the vortex and could become even more dangerous. *During update 43, the Vortex Gun was meant to be remapped to the Right Mouse Button so that the primary weapon could be used with Left Mouse Button. Part of this mapping was completed incorrectly, however. Instead, right-clicking caused the vortex animation to appear at the mouse with no effect, while left clicking fired the primary weapon AND continued to activate the vortex. Automatic Rifle The Automatic Rifle fires a fairly accurate spray of bullets at the cursor at a fast rate of fire. In v91 it got explosive round,which puts it amongst the most powerful games in the game. It was also the first weapon to be introduced in version 12 Last Update *The Automatic Rifle was last updated in version 91, with the addition explosive rounds. History *The Automatic Rifle first appeared in version 13, and is the oldest weapon in the game. *The original version of the gun had no sound effects (they were added with the Shotgun and Uzi in version 19). *Before the introduction of the Shotgun and Uzi in version 19, this gun had 100% accuracy and fired all bullets directly in front of the player. *Until version 21, when mouse aiming was introduced, this gun could only fire in the direction the player was facing. *The Automatic Rifle was last updated in version 21, with the addition of mouse aiming. Shotgun First appeared in version 19. The shotgun fires several bullets in a small radius and has slow rate of fire. Last Update *The Shotgun was last updated in version 21, with the addition of mouse aiming. History *The Shotgun first appeared in version 19 along with the Uzi as part of the Weapon Selection Screen update. *Like the Automatic Rifle and the Uzi, the Shotgun could only fire in the direction the player was facing until mouse aiming was introduced in version 21. SMG First appeared in version 19. the SMG has a high rate of fire and a fairly big spread, it's often considered one of the best guns in the game. Last Update *The SMG was last updated in version 21, with the addition of mouse aiming. History *The SMG first appeared in version 19 along with the Shotgun as part of the Weapon Selection Screen update. *Like the Automatic Rifle and the Shotgun, the SMG could only fire in the direction the player was facing until mouse aiming was introduced in version 21. Laser Gun First appeared in version 21,the laser gun fires a single projectile that can penetrate multiple enemies, combined with the Vortex gun it can dispose of bigger groups of enemies, it's slow rate of fire prevents this gun from being useful while moving. Last Update *The Laser Gun has not been updated since its introduction in version 21. History *The Laser Gun first appeared in version 21 with the inclusion of mouse aiming. *It was the first weapon in the game to use the "laser" projectile, which pierces enemies. *Other than the original Automatic Rifle (removed in version 19), the Laser Gun is the only weapon in the game with 100% accuracy. RPG First appeared in version 37, it fires a single rocket that can blow up blocks,since it can also kill birds and have the player be caught in it's explosion,it's advised to keep moving while using the gun or dispose of birds and bunnies at the start of a level. bundled with the rapid fire powerups it can shoot a alrge amount of rockets while it's recoil causes the rockets to spread, this can make the rocket launcher a very efficient weapon as it is not hindered by walls to take down enemies. Last Update *The RPG has gotten a blast radius upgrade in v91. History *The RPG first appeared in version 37. *Other than through the use of explosive barrels and accidental bunny explosions, the introduction of the RPG was the first time the player could selectively destroy walls. Viredxgun The Viredxgun is simply a gun shaped like the word "viredx" which rapidly fires the word "viredx" when the player attacks. The weapon has an incredibly high fire rate and does a great deal of damage but fires every shot in a completely random direction, making it almost unusable. Last Update *The Viredxgun was most recently updated in version 57, when a previous change that had made it too powerful was rolled back. History *The Viredx gun first appeared in version 40, as user Viredx's ninth submission. *Firing at completely random directions, the Viredx gun is the least accurate weapon in the game. *Sometime after version 50, the weapon was given increased accuracy, making it the most powerful weapon in the game. This was rolled back in version 57. Bunny Gun The Bunny Gun fires Bunnies in the direction of the player's cursor. The Bunnies fly until they collide with an enemy or explosive barrel, causing them to explode on contact, or until they land some distance away from the player, at which point they behave like normal Bunnies. The Bunny Gun, in conjunction with the ability to detonate Bunnies at will, allows the player the ability to control the amount of Bunnies on the map at a given time. As always, Bunnies may be manipulated using the Vortex Gun, allowing the player to use the Bunnies as a homing projectile or to send a swarm of them across the map. Last Update *The Bunny Gun has not been updated since its introduction in version 42, but its versatility was greatly improved by the addition of the ability to detonate bunnies on command in version 43. History *The Bunny Gun first appeared in version 42. *Aside from the Vortex Gun, which doesn't fire any projectile at all, the Bunny Gun is the first weapon to fire a projectile that does not necessarily disappear on contact. *The Bunny Gun was immediately improved when version 43 introduced the ability to detonate bunnies on command, allowing the player to perform an "air burst" with a launched bunny or to cultivate a swarm of bunnies to destroy walls and enemies. Laser Shotgun Like the Shotgun, the Laser Shotgun fires projectiles in a cone in front of it. In the case of the Laser Shotgun, however, the projectiles are lasers and pierce enemies. Last Update *The Laser Shotgun has not been updated since its introduction in version 45. History *The Laser Shotgun first appeared in version 45. *Like the Laser Gun, the Laser Shotgun is the second weapon to use the laser projectile. *This weapon was suggested in response to the version 44 update, which required all monsters to be killed before a level can be completed. Lightning Sword The Lightning Sword is a melee weapon which fires a short-range "slice" projectile in front of the player when used. At random intervals, the sword will fire a piercing lightning bolt in a random direction. Upgrading the fire rate of the weapon causes the sword to swing faster, eventually swinging so fast as to create a nearly impenetrable shield in front of the player. The "slice" projectile, however, does not originate at the player's position but instead some distance in front of it, so the sword can not guard against projectiles or enemies that are between the range of the weapon and the player. Similarly, the short range means that the player must be extra careful of exploding objects and enemies. The Lightning Sword is difficult to use, but carries the distinction of being the only weapon able to attack through wall blocks without destroying them, allowing the player to play much more defensively than other weapons. Last Update *The Lightning Sword was overhauled in version 62. History *The Lightning Sword first appeared in version 61. *The Lightning Sword is the first melee weapon in the game. *When it was first introduced in version 61, the Lightning Sword was an enormous blade that created a damaging "swipe" animation in a 90-degree arc to the front-left of the player's facing and was only capable of hitting one target at a time. The "swipe" lasted for a few moments until it faded away or made contact with an enemy. The Gungun The Gungun was first introduced in version 67. Last Update *The Gungun has not been updated since it first appeared in version 67. History *The Gungun first appeared in version 67. Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Browse Category:Mechanics